Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a system and a method for shutting down an illegally used vehicle.
PCT publication WO 0108944 A1 discloses a device to shut down an illegally used vehicle in which a vehicle component necessary for operation is deactivated by a safety control device if a deactivation condition is fulfilled. An output signal of a speed detection is supplied to the safety control device. A deactivation of the vehicle component necessary for operation occurs depending on the output signal of the speed detection. Detection means of a further variable that is characteristic of the switched-off and unused state of the motor vehicle are provided to deactivate the vehicle component necessary for operation depending on the detected variable.
A device is therefore described in prior art that reduces the risk of a shutdown of a vehicle in critical situations. It is not described that the shutdown command must be authorized and a misuse of the shutdown function can thereby be prevented.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to a system and method for preventing the misuse of the shutdown of vehicles by unauthorized persons.
The system to shut down an illegally used vehicle comprises a first control device of the vehicle to receive a vehicle shutdown command, and a server, wherein the server is connected to the first control device and the server transmits the vehicle shutdown command to the first control device. Before the shutdown of the vehicle, the first control device requests a confirmation of the vehicle shutdown command in an external authorization system and a second control device initiates the shutdown of the vehicle.
The shutdown of an illegally used vehicle is understood, for example, to be the deactivation of a vehicle component necessary for operation, for example in the case of a stolen vehicle, or in the case of a vehicle for which the leasing fees have not been paid. The shutdown command is, for example, generated by the owner or user of the vehicle or the leasing company. Illegally used means that the vehicle is used without the agreement of, for example, the owner or user of the vehicle.
The first control device is, for example, a COM module. The COM module receives, for example, the shutdown command from the server and commands the second control device to shut down the vehicle. The second control device is, for example, the control device for a vehicle component necessary for operation, for example the control device of the engine. The shutdown can, for example, appear such that the engine can no longer be started. The server is, for example, stationed outside the vehicle. The vehicle shutdown command is, for example, a command or code signal that the vehicle is to be shut down. The vehicle shutdown command must be confirmed in an external authorization system, since otherwise a shutdown could be commanded by anyone. Therefore, a misuse of the shutdown is prevented. The external authorization system is, for example, a mobile telephone on which the authorized owner or user of the vehicle receives a message as to whether the vehicle is to be shut down.
An advantage of the system is that misuse of the shutdown function is prevented, since the shutdown command must be confirmed by the authorized owner or user of the vehicle.
A further advantage is that pre-existing devices of the vehicle can be used to execute the shutdown, which incurs no further costs.
A further advantage is that the shutdown of the vehicle is initiated by the second control device, which further protects against an illegal shutdown of the vehicle.
In an advantageous embodiment the external authorization system transmits the confirmation of the vehicle shutdown command to the server or to the first control device.
The external authorization system is, for example, a mobile telephone on which the authorized owner or user of the vehicle receives a message as to whether the vehicle is to be shut down. The confirmation is, for example, the answer to the message that the authorized owner or user of the vehicle receives. The owner or user can therefore confirm the shutdown of the vehicle using the external authorization system. This confirmation that the vehicle is to be shut down is transmitted to the server or the first control device. The server processes the confirmation and commands, for example, the first control device to shut down the vehicle. If the confirmation of the vehicle shutdown command is transmitted directly to the first control device, then the first control device processes the confirmation and commands, for example, the second control device to shut down the vehicle.
It is advantageous that misuse of the shutdown function is prevented by the confirmation of the shutdown command. Due to the transmission of the confirmation to the server and the processing by the server, safety is improved and can be better controlled by a central system.
It is additionally advantageous that a communicative connection is only necessary for the confirmation of the vehicle shutdown command by transmission of the confirmation to the first control device. It is also advantageous that the first control device can be well monitored and that the system is less susceptible to faults.
In a further advantageous embodiment the first control device transmits the confirmed shutdown command to the second control device.
The confirmed shutdown command is, for example, the encrypted answer to the message that the authorized owner or user of the vehicle receives. The first control device receives, for example, the confirmed command to shut down the vehicle from the external authorization system or from the server. The first control device, which, for example, is the COM module, then further transmits the command to the second control device. The second control device is, for example, the engine control device. This control device then initiates the shutdown of the vehicle. The shutdown can, for example, appear such that the engine can no longer be started. For example, only a defined number of vehicles can be shut down in a defined period of time.
It is advantageous that the second control device is not commanded to shut down the vehicle directly by the server or external authorization system. This prevents misuse of the shutdown function and increases the safety of the passenger of the vehicle and the safety of other people in the surrounding environment of the vehicle.
A further advantageous embodiment is that the vehicle shutdown command and the confirmation of the vehicle shutdown command are encrypted.
Encrypted means that the command or the confirmation of the command to shut down the vehicle is encrypted by a suitable program in order to not be manipulated by potential third parties.
The vehicle has, for example, a key to protect the vehicle shutdown, which can only be overcome using the corresponding counter key; in other words the function for vehicle shutdown requires a counter key. This can, for example, occur using a signature with the counter key. The counter key can, for example, be kept safe in a secure location, for example with one person or a few people authorized for the shutdown.
An advantage is that, by encrypting the commands, misuse and manipulation of the shutdown function are prevented.
The method to shut down an illegally used vehicle comprises the following steps:                transmitting a vehicle shutdown command from a server to a first control device and        checking a shutdown requirement before the vehicle shutdown.        
The method has the property that a confirmation of the vehicle shutdown command is requested by the first control device in an external authorization system and that, in the presence of the confirmation of the vehicle shutdown command and at least one shutdown requirement, the vehicle shutdown is initiated by a second control device.
A shutdown requirement is a requirement that must be fulfilled in order to shut down the vehicle. Without this requirement, the shutdown of a vehicle cannot be initiated. The shutdown requirement is, for example, the requirement that the vehicle is in a switched-off and unused state. The test of the shutdown requirement occurs, for example, via devices for the detection of the speed of a vehicle.
An advantage of this method is that the vehicle cannot be shut down in critical situations, for example on a level crossing or on a busy road. This suggests a high level of safety for the passenger of the vehicle to be shut down and for potential third parties.
A further advantageous embodiment of the method is that the shutdown requirement is a message for the driver that the vehicle will be shut down after a defined period of time.
The driver receives, for example, a message displayed on the on-board computer or on the screen of the navigation device that the vehicle will be shut down in a defined period of time. This period of time is able to be defined freely. The vehicle can only be shut down if the confirmation of the vehicle shutdown command is present and the previously described period of time after receipt of the message has elapsed.
An advantage of this method is that the vehicle cannot be shut down in critical situations, for example on a level crossing or on a busy road. The driver can therefore still switch off his vehicle at a secure location, since he can continue to move the vehicle for a defined period of time.
A further advantageous embodiment is that the shutdown requirement is an elapsed period of time in which the vehicle can still be moved despite the shutdown command.
The period of time which must expire in order to shut down the vehicle is able to be defined freely. The vehicle can therefore still continue to be moved for a defined period of time after receiving the shutdown command. Only after the period of time has elapsed can the vehicle be shut down. The period of time can, for example, be detected by a clock installed in the vehicle. A further requirement for the shutdown is the presence of the confirmation of the vehicle shutdown command.
An advantage of this method is that the vehicle cannot be shut down in critical situations, for example on a level crossing or on a busy road. The driver can therefore still switch off his vehicle at a secure location, since he can continue to move the vehicle for a defined period of time.
A further advantageous embodiment is that the shutdown requirement is an expired distance until which the vehicle can still continue to be moved despite the shutdown command.
The distance that must expire in order to shut down the vehicle can be defined freely. The vehicle can therefore still continue to be moved after receiving the shutdown command for a defined driving distance. Only after the distance has expired can the vehicle be shut down. This distance can, for example, be detected by the odometer of the vehicle. A further requirement for the shutdown is the presence of the confirmation of the vehicle shutdown command.
An advantage of this method is that the vehicle cannot be shut down in critical situations, for example on a level crossing or on a busy road. The driver can therefore still switch off his vehicle at a secure location, since the driver can still continue to move the vehicle for a defined driving distance.
A further advantageous embodiment of the method is that the shutdown requirement is the standstill of the vehicle.
The standstill of the vehicle is understood, for example, to be a parked vehicle or, for example, a vehicle in which the ignition has been switched off. A vehicle is not considered to be at a standstill if only the tires are at a standstill and the engine is running. Even if the vehicle is stalled, this does not suggest a standstill.
The standstill can, for example, be detected by the speed detection and the engine or oil temperature.
An advantage of the method is that the vehicle is not shut down in a critical situation, for example on a level crossing. This suggests a high level of safety for the passengers of the vehicle.
A further advantageous development of the method is that, in the case of a confirmed vehicle shutdown command, the vehicle speed is blocked at a defined maximum vehicle speed.
The vehicle speed of a vehicle is, for example, 250 km/h. This vehicle speed is blocked in the case of a confirmed vehicle shutdown command to a defined maximum vehicle speed. This maximum speed can be defined freely. It is, for example, 100 km/h.
In this example, the vehicle can therefore still continue to be moved only at a maximum of 100 km/h after receiving the vehicle shutdown command. This is achieved, for example, by the engine power being restricted. The speed can, for example, be detected by the speedometer or the wheel rotational speed.
An advantage of this development is that potential thieves cannot drive the vehicle too quickly and therefore, for example, could not cross the border of the country in a short amount of time.
There are now different possibilities to design and develop the teaching of the present invention in an advantageous manner. For this purpose reference is made to the explanation below of the embodiment.
The present invention is explained below in more detail by means of several exemplary embodiments with reference to the enclosed drawings. It must be noted that the drawings show preferred embodiments of the invention but are not limited to these.